


Plug Me Up!

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's TSB Fills 2020 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Objectification, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony's a slut for his husbands in their uniforms. He'd be okay with that, if being horny didn't mean he went into heat sooner than he should.But he doesn't really mind that either, come to think of it.Tony Stark Bingo Fill, R4: Kink: Uniform Kink - (card 3026)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's TSB Fills 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603813
Comments: 7
Kudos: 294
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Plug Me Up!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErjaStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErjaStark/gifts).



> No redeeming literary value At All. You have been warned, this is shameless porn and that is It. 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely Ria for the beta!

It’s been a torture the likes of which Tony hadn’t gone through since forever. It always fucking is when they have to wear those. He’s only one man. One weak, horny, ass-open omega. 

He’d pause to hate how slick and obvious he is by the time they finally make it to the penthouse, but he can’t. Not when the single thought going through his hindbrain is the same it’s been for approximately three hours. Also known as, the start of this ridiculously pompous medal distribution ceremony they'd all had to go to, and when he was first treated with the maddening sight of his two husbands in their army and air force colors. 

_ Heat heat heat heat _ . 

That arousal should trigger his heats when he gets closer to them every month is no longer a surprise for Tony. It can get annoying, or even very inconvenient, but in this very case, he feels sick with need by the time Steve closes the door of their bedroom behind them and Tony can turn around to watch Rhodey and him watch  _ him _ . 

They look positively ravenous, and Tony has a very clear idea of what he must look like too. Dishevelled, sweaty, so horny his skin must look sick with all the slick he’s gushing out the ass and all the blood that’s pouring down to his cock. Cock which he has no present interest in, not when he can get theirs. 

He falls to his knees at Rhodey’s feet, looking up at him with pleas in his eyes and a moan already on his lips when the man smirks at him. Rhodey then glances on his left at Steve before finally putting his hands on his belt, undoing it, undoing his button and fly and pushes them down as far as the braces under them will let him. Tony’s fine with the fabric practically bunching in his face, completely fine - he has a dick pressed to his cheek. He opens his mouth, big, wide, with his tongue sticking out and providing a pillow for the head of Rhodey’s cock. 

“So ready, Tones, it’s embarrassing how ready you are,” he laughs - but then he moans too, because Tony sucks his head in, hard and closing his eyes in delight, and Tony’s not one bit embarrassed. 

“Go on Steve, he’s got a sloppy hole waiting for you,” Rhodey’s voice sounds like heaven to Tony’s ears, and the words he says are too beautiful for him not to hear them, no matter how out of it he already is with want.

Tony only opens his eyes again when Steve leans down to cup his jaw, dropping a kiss to his forehead while pressing on his cheek where Rhodey’s cock distends it. It’s just understatedly dirty enough to make him feel used in the best of ways already, and opening his eyes lets him catch another glimpse of Steve in his neat khakis before the man is behind him and he can’t see him anymore. 

It takes some readjusting for Tony to get to his hands and knees for Steve. And just a little more for Rhodey to sit down on the carpet floor instead of kneeling - minding his legs always. They get there though, and the minute Steve’s pulled both Tony’s pants and his own down, their underwear following, Tony rushes forward to take Rhodey’s dick back into his mouth and groans around it when Steve fucks right into him. He’s stuffed full of alpha cock on both sides, pheromones and scentful slick thickening what little air he can breathe - it’s perfect. 

It’s even more perfect when Steve starts really fucking him. It's bliss when Rhodey puts his arm on Tony’s neck to keep him flush to his pelvis, his mouth and throat open on his cock while the alpha doesn’t let go. 

It's heaven all around, when both his alphas are taking everything they can from his body, and Tony feels like he's floating on the feeling of being used so thoroughly. The only thought his omega brain can comprehend, that of the potential of being bred right here, right now. Nothing exists but the feeling of Steve's thick cock entering him, plugging up his ass with his cock and his inflating knot while his large hands keep a death grip on Tony's hips. Nothing exists but the sensation of Rhodey's cock, as far down his throat as it will ever go and the humid smell of his skin where Tony's drool is pooling at the base of the alpha's cock, coating his knot in the messiest, most arousing way. 

"Fuck him harder, Steve," Rhodey says, both his hands at the back of Tony's head, keeping him in place as he watches his face and Tony loses himself in the man's eyes, disoriented with pleasure and need alike. "Fuck him until he's screaming around my dick."

It's what Steve says then, and the ripple of satisfaction on Rhodey's face, that provokes the end of the first round - "Yes, Colonel."

Tony moans so deep and so low he's sure there are vibrations going all the way down Rhodey's pelvis, and his ass clamps down on Steve's dick. He comes with his own cock spraying the carpet between his knees, completely untouched and useless. His hole floods with his slick before he can feel Steve's come pulsing out of his cock, his knot wedged under his rim and growing bigger with every new jet of come that spurts out. And then it's Rhodey's turn. 

Tony loves watching his alphas come more than possibly anything else in the world, and Rhodey's face slacking with pleasure, his hands convulsing in Tony's hair, his hips twitching under his own hands… it's a spectacle for the omega he is. A spectacle of glory that feeds Tony's heat perfectly, until it feeds his throat with more come, and his lips are stretched as far open as they'll ever go when his husband knots his mouth as well. 

He's plugged on both sides like a good bitch, and Tony's eyes roll back in ecstasy. The entire day built up to this point. They all know they're in for at least three days of this, and fuck if Tony isn't ready to bend over backward to get those thick alpha knots to plug him all day, every day. 

And if they want to keep the uniforms a while longer, well, Tony won't complain. 


End file.
